Tim Molnar
Timothy molnar.jpg|Tim Molnar TimMolnar.png|Age Progression of Tim (age 30) Real Name: Timothy Molnar Nicknames: Tim Location: Daytona Beach, Florida Date: January 24, 1984 Bio Occupation: Student Date of Birth: 1964 Height: 5'10" Weight: 125 pounds Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: Caucasian male. Brown hair, hazel eyes. Case Details: Nineteen-year-old aeronautical mechanics student Tim Molnar left his home on the morning of January 24, 1984 and never returned. The last person to see him was his fourteen-year-old brother, Frank, who he dropped off at school. Some believe that he was a victim of foul play, but others, including his family, believe that he ran away to start a new life. Two weeks after Tim vanished, his family learned that on the day he vanished, he stopped at a gas station in Lake City, Florida, and paid for a tank of gas with his parents' credit card. His family was told by the gas station attendant that he was traveling alone. They later received a letter from an auto impound company in Atlanta, Georgia, claiming that he had left his car in a parking lot, one block away from the Greyhound bus terminal six days after he was last seen. Tim's family found his driver's license, wallet, credit card, and other items in his car suggesting that he had changed his identity. They also found that several expensive items from the car were missing, including a stereo, his expensive tool set, and a bicycle. They are uncertain whether he chose to disappear or if something else happened to him. For some reason, he took no clothes with him other than the ones he was wearing, but just before leaving he took out nearly all of the money from his savings account. However, he left $10 in it, possibly a way of saying that he may return one day. Now, over a decade later, Tim's family believes that he is still alive and want him to come back home. If he does, he would be heir to a $50,000 fortune because a relative passed away just days after he vanished. Suspects: None known Extra Notes: This case first aired on the November 17, 1995 episode. Results: Unresolved. When the case reaired on January 31, 1996, a viewer named Steven Cull called the telecenter, claiming that he recognized Tim's clothes as the ones that he found on a body frozen in ice in Neosho, Wisconsin ten years earlier. After he contacted the medical examiner, they contacted Tim's family and received DNA samples. The body was confirmed to be his through DNA testing. Keys found with it were determined to match the locks on the Molnar home. Despite the identification, the cause of Tim's death could not be determined (there were no signs of trauma), nor could anyone determine how or why he traveled all the way to Wisconsin. His family held a memorial service for him and had him buried in Daytona Beach, Florida. His death remains a mystery. Links: * Tim Molnar on Unsolved Archive * MA-MA Wants to Comfort Families of Missing Adults * Family still holds out hope that missing son will return * Skeleton found decade ago identified as Florida man * Skeleton found decade ago identified in Florida case * A mystery solved, a case still open * How did Tim Molnar die? * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Tim Molnar ---- Category:Florida Category:1984 Category:Disappearances Category:Lost Loves Category:Inheritance Category:Unresolved